Beauty and the Beast
by roblaine
Summary: The story of how a selfish prince was taught a lesson by a enchantress, and fell in love with a kindhearted boy from the village in the process. Even though it didn't seem that it would happen that way at first.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a young prince.

When he was very young, the prince's mother passed away. That very same year was the start of his father's long, extensive travels throughout the kingdom.

Prince Kurt lived alone in his family's palace, with only the servants and their children as company. By the time he reached the age of fourteen, Prince Kurt was bitter and selfish, angry at the world outside of the palace walls.

Then came one stormy night. An old beggar woman rapped at the door of the castle, asking for shelter from the heavy winds and rain.

Prince Kurt refused to let the woman stay, saying that she was hideous.

Almost instantly after he said this, the old woman began to glow and transform right before the prince's eyes. Soon, a beautiful woman stood before him, her stare cold.

The prince apologized and offered her a night's stay, but the woman refused.

"For your arrogance and cruel heartedness, young prince, I hereby cast a curse on you and all others who live in this palace. You will become on the outside what you are in, and if in two years' time, if you have not found someone you care for, and who cares for you in return despite your appearance, you will forever remain in this state." she announced, vanishing.

Almost immediately, the change began to take place. The prince doubled over in pain, nearly passing out from it.

When the pain faded, he looked at his hands. They were covered in a thick, light hair. In shock, he stumbled to the nearest mirror, gazing upon himself in horror.

He was truly a beast.


	2. Chapter 2

A year and a half passed, and in a village not too far away from the castle, there was one boy that all the girls had their eyes on.

The fact that he was openly attracted to other men didn't seem to deter them either.

Or the fact that he preferred spending time in the woods than in town.

The only thing that seemed to scare off the girls of the village was how he was always followed by a tiny flock of four or five yellow canaries that he talked to as if they were people, sufficiently causing all of them (plus most of the village) to stay away from him.

Sebastian Smythe was the only villager who wasn't scared off by this strange behavior.

He was a wealthy man, handsome and charming to a fault, and if he wasn't also attracted to men, all the women in the village might just have been throwing themselves at his feet for the opportunity to marry him. Most of the admittedly gay men in the village certainly were.

However, his sights were set on the one person who didn't seem to be throwing themselves at him.

* * *

"Oh, Blainey! C'mere a second!" a voice yelled from inside the small cottage.

"Coop, if you're going to show me another…_thing_ that will eventually blow up in my face, you can just forget about it." Blaine yelled from his spot in front of the cottage where he was laying, surrounded by his canary friends. Cooper poked his head out of the window, mock anger only half disguising the excitement on his face.

"_Thing_? Blaine, what I've just invented is _brilliant_! It's _amazing_! It might just _change the world_! Just come look!" he yelled, disappearing back inside. Blaine rolled his eyes and sat up.

"He's insane, isn't he?" Blaine asked one of the birds who flew to sit on his shoulder. The canary twittered and hopped around on Blaine's shoulder, which he took as a '_yes_'. Sighing, Blaine stood up and cautiously walked inside.

There, Cooper was standing proudly over some sort of contraption, grinning manically.

"Isn't it great?" he said, not even looking over to the doorway where Blaine was standing.

"Um…sure, Coop. It's great. But…what exactly…_is_ it?" Blaine asked, warily. Cooper spun around.

"Excellent question, dear brother! I'll show you!" he said, a scary glint in his eyes. Cooper then climbed into the contraption and shoveled a small pile of coal into some sort of tiny fireplace inside, then struck a match and threw it in. A fire roared to life, and the contraption started edging forward slowly picking up speed until Cooper quickly stopped the fire, stopping the mechanism.

"See? It's a device to help people move faster from place to place! I would show you an even better demonstration, but then I'd have to take it outside, and then I'd might wreck it before I even get to show it off in a few days at the fair!" he exclaimed, sliding out of the contraption.

"Well, at least I don't have to clean up after any fires this time." Blaine said dryly, avoiding the punch his brother had aimed at him.

"Whatever. You're just jealous you can't make anything this great." Cooper pouted.

"No, I actually do think this is great. Speaking of the fair, when are you leaving?" Blaine asked. Cooper instantly perked up.

"I'm going to leave early tomorrow, but only so I can be there early. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

"I'm sure. Are _you_ sure you'll make it there and back safely?"

"Definitely. Me and Francey will be fine." Cooper said, gesturing out to their horse, who was contentedly eating outside.

"Okay. Just making sure." Blaine said, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach for some unknown reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Cooper awoke, packed a bag of food and water for both him and Francey, and loaded his invention (which he still had no name for) onto a wagon. Before he left, he ruffled his still-sleeping brother's hair lightly and quickly jotted out a note for him, not wanting to wake him. Blaine looked so peaceful and young while he was asleep. What was wrong with keeping him that way for just a little longer?

Smiling to himself, lost in the haze of childhood memories, Cooper set off into the woods. It was a long journey to the fair, about two days worth of travel using the main trails, but Cooper had reasoned that if he took a shortcut through the woods, he would be there in less than a day. Why anyone else hadn't figured it this shortcut out yet was a mystery to him.

Cooper figures out why nobody's ever taken the 'shortcut' approximately three hours later when he and Francey are being chased through the woods by a pack of wolves. He ditched the wagon with his invention several miles back in attempt to go faster, but the wolves have kept an even pace with him and Francey the whole journey. In fact, they were beginning to speed up, the distance between them and Cooper growing smaller and smaller. Frantically, Cooper looked around for some way to get away from the wolves.

Up ahead, he noticed a wall, covered with vines and growth, a gate set into it, the door moving open and closed along with the wind. Spurring Francey to go faster, Cooper led her through the gate, jumping off and slamming the gate shut just as the wolves reached it. some hidden latch seemed to fall, holding the gate shut as the wolves tried their hardest to get through.

"Well," Cooper said, turning to look Francey in the eyes, "That worked out well, didn't it?"

Francey snorted and lowered her eyelids as if she was glaring at him.

"Oh, don't you look at me like that. How was I supposed to know that wolves lived in the forest?" Cooper asked.

Francey snorted again, but Cooper was already staring behind her.

"Look! We've found a castle!" he said excitedly, "This _almost _makes for the fact that we had to ditch the best invention I've ever made back there in the woods."

Francey stomped at the ground, clearly wanting to leave. Cooper ignored her and began to walk towards the huge doors of the palace. Once there, he edged them open and walked inside.

"Hello?" he called out. Nobody answered, so he walked forward and called out again, "Is there anyone else there?"

Still no answer.

Cooper began to explore the castle, the dusty fabrics and the dim rooms, while, unbeknownst to him, he was being watched.

* * *

"He's pretty good looking. You know, if you were into guys."

"Shut up, he's _obviously _too old for him. You just think he's hot."

"I'm just pointing it out. Plus, I'm not into dudes like that."

"Whatever you say."

"You guys, I think that we should warn him or figure out _some _way to get him out of here. We all know that Kurt's not going to like it if he finds him just wandering around."

"You've got a point."

"Wait, I don't see any sort of points on her."

"No, I meant- oh, forget it. How do we get him to leave?"

"Maybe we could sing, and he'd get freak out thinking it was haunted, and he'd run off. Ooh, I have the perfect song we could sing that's exactly in my key, too!"

"Oh, please, shut up. This is _not_ going to turn into one of those things where you hog all the spotlight."

Just then, a loud, angry roar filled the castle.

It was too late.

* * *

**AN: **If any of you want to guess which Glee characters are which servants, I'm all ears :)

Also, if you get the one reference I've made, I will love you forever.


	4. Chapter 4

"I wonder if he made it there okay." Blaine asked the group of canaries gathered around him as he fed them. One hopped up onto his shoulder and chirped happily.

"Yeah, he probably did, Wes. But I can't stop worrying." Blaine said, nodding. Another canary flew up and joined the other on his shoulder, chirping wildly.

"Okay, okay." Blaine laughed, "I'll calm down, David. You're right, there's no reason for me to be worried. Cooper can take care of himself."

"Of course he can. But the question I'm wondering is, can you?" a smooth voice said from behind, startling Blaine and the canaries, who all promptly flew off. Blaine turned around to see Sebastian, smiling in what Blaine assumed must be an attempt at a kind smile, but only seemed fake and almost…predatory.

"Ex-excuse me?" Blaine squeaked, surprised at the sudden appearance

"I just don't think it's right for someone as good looking as you are to be left all alone so far from the town." Sebastian said, sauntering closer to Blaine.

"I…I do okay. On my own." Blaine stammered. Sebastian clucked his tongue.

"Yes, but 'okay' shouldn't be good enough for you. You deserve _so much _more than just okay, in my opinion." he said, voice low and smooth.

"I'm h-happy." Blaine replied.

"If you say so." Sebastian sighed, "But if you _ever,_ and I mean ever, need anything or anyone," he raised his eyebrow suggestively, "you know where to find me."

He then left, walking away as slowly as possible. Maybe he was swaying his hips on purpose. Just maybe.

Blaine whistled one long, clear note, and his bird friends all flew back over to him.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked them. One canary, perched on his head, pecked him, as if to knock some sense into the boy.

"Ow! Pavoratti, what was that about?" Blaine asked, holding up a finger so the smallest of the canaries could hop off of his head and onto it so he could lower it down to stare in its eyes. The bird twittered innocently, as if to say, _Who, me? I didn't do anything._

"I know it was you, don't-" Blaine started to say, but stopped when he heard the distinctive _clip-clop_ of a horse approaching.

A few seconds later, Francey galloped out of the woods, skidding to a stop when she saw Blaine sitting there. The horse was covered in tiny little cuts, most likely from various branches and weeds in the woods, and she was breathing heavily.

Most importantly, Cooper was missing.

"Francey, where's Coop?" Blaine asked, standing up abruptly. She gestured with her head, as if to say, _Hop on and I'll show you._

Blaine climbed on, and the two set off into the dark, overgrown woods.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this chapter is so short. This just seemed like a nice place to end.

Also, the reference I made (or am making, I guess) is to an OC created by the lovely and amazing Caitlin (Keitorin Asthore) named Francey. She's Blaine's and Coop's sister :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Ooh, look! Out there, on that horse! He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?"

"Wow, in some weird, crazy way, he actually _is_ pretty damn hot. Good job, hobbit."

"Is he a dolphin, too?"

"I hope he is. Then, he and Kurt might fall in love and we can change back. Then they can live happily ever after…HEY, STOP LAUGHING AT ME!"

"Dude, seriously?"

"I can't believe I was _attracted_ to you!"

"Aww, underneath that bad-boy-player act, you're just a huge softie, aren't you?"

"HEY LOOK THAT GUY IS HEADING HERE!"

"Stop trying to change the subje- OH MY GOD, HE'S RIGHT!"

"I don't know about you all, but I'm going to go get a closer look."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four!"

"I'm coming, too."

"So, it's me, Britt, the midget, little miss teapot, and the fair lady over there, right?"

"I hate you all."

…

"Hello? Cooper? Are you here?" Blaine asked, his voice echoing strangely in the huge, empty hallway. He had no idea where he was, or why Francey had lead him to this apparently empty castle in the middle of the woods, but apparently Cooper was somewhere here, probably looking for some hidden ritches, and Blaine was _not _going to leave until he found his brother. But, looking around, it seemed as if nobody had been in this castle for ages.

"Hello?" Blaine called again, wondering which of the several hallways he should try looking down first.

Just then, he saw the distinct flickering of candle light behind a small door to his right. Taking a few cautious steps over to the door first, Blaine swung it open, fully prepared to yell at Cooper for scaring him like that.

Nobody was there.

Just a small, winding staircase leading down. But, that odd flickering candle light was still there, albeit a little fainter than before.

"Cooper, if this is some prank you thought up to freak me out, it's working, and you need to stop this right now." Blaine called out. After a minute, when he was sure that Cooper wasn't going to jump out at him and he was sure that his brother wasn't anywhere around, Blaine started down the long, winding stairs.

At the bottom, there was three doors, all with bars over the window. There was no sign of where the flickering light may have come from, but the sound of a heavy, over-dramatic sigh came from one of the doors.

"Coop?" Blaine asked. There was a frantic shuffling sound, and Cooper's face appeared in the first door's window.

"Blainey? What are you doing here? Oh, never mind. You've got to get out of here, before-"

"Before what? Some monster pops out to get me?" Blaine interrupted.

"Somewhere close to that." An angry, but somehow beautiful, voice said from behind him.

* * *

**AN: **Hee, cliffhanger-ish thing :D

Don't worry, I'll probably update tomorrow :)

Any guesses on what Beauty and the Beast characters ND are yet?


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine saw Cooper's eyes grow almost comically wide, looking past him at whoever had spoken. Slowly, cautiously, Blaine turned around to see exactly who this mystery person was.

What he saw shocked him.

It wasn't a person, it was a beastly looking creature, not exactly a wolf or a bear, gorilla or dog, but some bizarre mix of all four. It was standing upright, and Blaine noticed the sharp-looking claws on its feet and hands. Oddly enough, the creature wore clothing, some pants and a button-up shirt.

"What are you doing in my castle?" it asked, hairy arms folded over its chest. Blaine was shocked, because the high, clear, _beautiful _voice that it spoke in was such a contrast from the horrendous look of the creature.

"I-I came to find my brother." Blaine found himself saying. The creature's head tilted, as if it was confused at this.

"Why?" it asked, "Why do you care so much about him?"

"Because even though he can be insane, and a little strange, and annoying at times, I love him. He's the only family I've got." Blaine explained, somehow feeling more courageous than ever in front of this creature.

"So, you would do anything to free him? Even at the cost of your own misery?" it asked Blaine.

"Anything." Blaine said, honestly.

"Would you be willing to take his place, as my prisoner?" it asked, almost immediately.

Blaine didn't even have to think about it.

"Yes."

* * *

The next thing anyone knew, a spindly-legged furnace-type thing was carrying Cooper out of the castle, while Blaine watched through the barred windows of his new cell, where he had been locked in and left alone.

After the odd thing carrying his brother back home had gotten so far that Blaine was unable to see it anymore, he sighed and sat down on the piles of hay scattered around the cell, finally looking around at what was going to be his new home.

"This is _not_ what I wanted to happen." a distinctly female voice said, followed by three or four other voices shushing the first.

"Hello?" Blaine called out.

"Good going, idiot." a different voice said, also female, but more snide and condescending than the first.

"I didn't_ mean_ to be that loud!" the first voice said.

"Well, you were, and now our cover's blown!" a third voice said, this one male.

"I don't see any covers. Are we going to take a nap or something?" a third female voice said, sounding a little confused.

"Who's there?" Blaine asked, looking around and seeing nothing.

"Us." the confused-sounding girl answered, followed by an 'ow!'

"Where are you hiding?" Blaine asked.

"Guys, let's just face him. If he freaks out, then he'll just have to deal with it." a completely new girl's voice said. There were a few mumbled replies, then the slight sound of rustling.

Suddenly, Blaine found himself faced with a small candelabra, a mantelpiece clock, a chipped teacup, a hairbrush, and a feather duster.

Naturally, he fainted.

* * *

**AN: **Yay, Blaine met Kurt and some of the servants! But who is who? :)


	7. Chapter 7

"-okay? I've never seen someone faint before. Do we need to get him anything?"

"Well, at least we know he's gay. No straight guy would faint like that."

"Puck, you do realize how offensive that statement was, right?"

"Tina, look me in the eyes and tell me that a straight guy would faint when he saw us."

"A straight guy would faint if he met us. Especially if you went through what he just went through."

"Will you two quit arguing and help us figure out if this guy's dead or not?"

"He's _dead_?!"

"No, Britt, he's not. At least…I don't _think_ he is."

"Shh, Santana, I think he's waking up!"

* * *

Blaine blinked his eyes open to see a small candelabra, a mantelpiece clock, a chipped teacup, a hairbrush, and a feather duster around his head.

He immediately shot up into a sitting position, memories of the past few hours flooding back to him, making his head throb.

"Are you okay?" the hairbrush asked, looking up at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks." Blaine replied, habitually, then, "Who..what…how…?"

"You gonna be finishing any of these questions?" the candelabra asked.

"Noah, don't be rude." the clock said, then turned to Blaine, "Ignore him, he doesn't have very good people skills."

"Oh, please, look who's talking, hobbit." the feather duster said snidely.

"Ignore all three of them." the brush sighed, as the candelabra (apparently named Noah), the feather duster, and the clock (who was apparently a hobbit, whatever _that_ was) erupted into an argument, "You probably want to know why five supposedly inanimate objects are talking and moving around as if we were humans, don't you?"

"Yeah." Blaine said, looking at her/it (god, this was confusing). She/it smiled at him.

"Okay, well, first off, I'm Tina, and this," she pointed at the teacup, who was staring at the feather duster, "is Brittany. The three arguing are Santana, Rachel, and Puck."

"I-I thought his name was Noah?" Blaine said, questioningly.

"Only Rachel calls him that." Tina explained, "Now, about us being not-human…"

* * *

"What happened down there, Kurt?" Quinn asked, following him up into his (only partly) destroyed room.

"Someone broke in to rescue that man from a few hours ago." he replied simply, gazing the glowing rose underneath the jar. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed as if there were more petals surrounding it than there was before he went down to catch that new intruder.

"And?" Quinn prompted, trying to get him to continue.

"AndIlethisbrothergoandnowhe'sdowninthedungeons." Kurt said quickly, the words blurring together. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Kurt." she said softly, moving over to sit herself in his lap, "Do you like this new intruder?"

"Yes." he mumbled.

"Speak up." she ordered, kindly.

"I said yes. But he's probably not even gay, so why even bother?" Kurt huffed, playing with Quinn's lid idly.

"You never know if you don't try." Quinn reminded him, "Now, do you want any tea?"

"No, thank you." Kurt told her, smiling softly before standing up and saying, "I have something I need to do."

* * *

"…And that's it." Tina said, finishing the story.

"All our other friends didn't want to come down here and meet you with us." Rachel tsked, before a loud '_bong!_' echoed from her nine times before going silent.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, "I can't control it!"

"It's okay. It must be hard to be a clock." Blaine laughed. Rachel practically glowed.

"It's so awful! _Every_ hour, I go off, and it wakes me and anyone else around me up during the night, so I end up usually having to wrap myself up in about seven blankets or sleeping somewhere all by myself, and-"

"Oh, please just shut up, Berry. We get it." Santana snapped, earning a dirty look from Rachel.

"Do you want me to take a look to see if I can fix it? My brother is an inventor, so I might know how to fix it." Blaine offered.

"Would you? Really?" Rachel gaped.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess I'm going to be here a while, and you seem to be really bothered by it." Blaine shrugged.

"Oh, thank you, so much!" Rachel said, smiling brightly.

"She's going to love you forever after this." Puck remarked, playing with the flames on his candles.

"I don't mind." Blaine smiled, "Just as long as she knows that I prefer men."

The five friends exchanged a look, surprised.

_Could this be?_

* * *

Unknown to the six, Kurt stood against the wall next to the door of Blaine's cell, heart fluttering madly.

_He was gay, this gorgeous, kind guy was gay, oh, my god._

Kurt didn't know what to do, where to go from here. He'd never met another guy like him. _What to do, what to do, what to do, oh, my gosh._

What would Quinn tell him?

'_Take a few deep breaths, and be kind.'_

He could do this, Kurt decided, turning and opening the door to the cell. All he needed was a little courage.

* * *

**AN:** More of New Directions' inanimate forms revealed soon!

Let's see, so far we have Tina as a hairbrush, Brittany as a chipped teacup, Puck as a candelabra, Rachel as an annoying clock, and Santana as a feather duster. :)

Any guesses as to the others? (Especially Quinn)


	8. Chapter 8

"There you go." Blaine says, setting Rachel down, "You shouldn't sound as loud anymore."

"Thank you so, so much…um, what is your name again?" Rachel asks, flushing pink.

"Right, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm sorry." Blaine said, sheepishly, "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine, huh?" Puck asked, seemingly to himself.

"Well, I for one think that is a _fantastic_ name, and if you like to sing, Blaine, I would be _more_ than willing to let you sing with me sometime." Rachel babbled. The others looked at her, shocked.

"But you _never_ let anyone sing with you!" Tina gaped.

"I let Finn sing with me. Sometimes." Rachel told her, defensively, then added, much, much more quietly, "When he's not dating Quinn again."

"And by sometimes, you mean once every two years, right, Rachel?" a familiar, musical voice asked.

"Not every two years, just whe- oh hi Kurt." She started to protest, but then saw who was standing at the door.

"Hello. I was wondering where you four went." Kurt said, giving them all a look that Blaine supposed would be called 'mildly amused' on a human face, but instead looked vaguely threatening. (But then again, Kurt had the face of a wolf/dog hybrid. Any face he made would look threatening.)

"Kurt, Blaine here is really nice!" Brittany exclaimed, hopping over to Kurt's leg. Kurt smiled softly (or, at least tried to) and picked the small teacup up.

"Is that so? Well, if he's as nice as you say he is, we can't just leave him down here, can we?" he mock-whispered.

"Wait, wait. Does that mean…?" Santana started to ask.

"Only if he wants to." Kurt replied to her unspoken question.

"Really?" Rachel squealed, grinning. Blaine looked at the others, confused.

"Well, it's his choice." Kurt said.

"Then ask him, Kurt! Ask him!" Brittany cheered, hopping up and down on Kurt's paw (palm?). Kurt suddenly turned so that he was looking Blaine in the eyes, and Blaine inhaled sharply, because, _wow_, those were the most amazing eyes he had ever _seen_.

"Would you like to stay in an actual room upstairs? Or would you prefer to sleep down here on the cold floor?" Kurt asked Blaine, keeping eye contact.

"Say yes, Blaine! Then I can introduce you to all the others, and you _really _don't want to sleep down here, do you? I mean, it's cold and miserable, and sometimes there's _rats_, Blaine!" Rachel said, tugging gently on his shirt sleeve.

"…O…okay." Blaine stammered, not looking away from Kurt's eyes, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Kurt replied, giving Blaine that same sweet smile that he had given Brittany.

…

Blaine was then led to a room in the East Wing of the huge castle. It was rather large, but dusty, dark, and cold.

"You are free to explore the inside of the castle, but please, stay away from the West Wing." Kurt explained, gazing around the room sadly.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"It's for your own good." Kurt said, simply, "I hope to see you at dinner later."

Then, he left.

Blaine sat down on the huge bed with a sigh, causing dust to rise up into the air. Sure, he was glad that he was out of that miserable dungeon, and that his brother was probably safe back home, but he didn't like how…how _lonely_ this castle was. His brother used to always say whenever Blaine complained that his crazy inventions took up too much of the space in their tiny, two-room cottage, 'Too much empty space just reminds you of how alone you truly are.'

Blaine never got it until now.

He was startled by the huge doors to his room creaking back open.

"In here, everyone!" Rachel said, cheerily, opening up the door a little wider.

An assortment of things started entered the room, such as a footstool, a teapot, a small figurine like those in music boxes, a scarf that was knotted in a way to look like a small stick figure, a book, and a stuffed bear, along with Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Tina.

"Guys, this is Blaine! He's going to be our guest for a little while." Rachel said, cheerily, trying to climb up onto the bed next to Blaine. The footstool moved forward, and leaned down so that Rachel could climb on. She beamed happily, and all the others moved forward so that they could climb on too. The footstool then jumped up onto the bed next to Blaine.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm Jesse. Jesse St. James." The knotted scarf said.

"Oh, my god, do you _really_ have to introduce yourself like that?" Santana asked.

"Santana, can you please stop with the insults? Just this once?" sighed the teapot, before turning to Blaine, "I'm Quinn, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn. And you, Jesse." Blaine said, kindly. Quinn beamed up at him.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you, Blaine. Now, who's next?" she asked, looking out over the tiny group.

"I'm Mike." the figurine said. Tina smiled adoringly at him, and he smiled back.

"I'm Finn." the footstool said, "Kurt's my step-brother."

"But he's not mean or anything awful like the stepsiblings in the fairytales are." Brittany spoke up.

"Yeah, Finn's cool. My name's Sam, by the way." the stuffed bear added.

"I'm Artie." the book said, "Hey, where's Rory and Mercedes?"

"Mercedes is with Kurt, but I have no idea where Rory is." Quinn replied, looking worried.

"Oh, no! What if he got lost? This place is huge, he could be anywhere!" Tina said, also looking worried.

"Why don't we all go looking for him?" Blaine asked. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Really? You would help us look?" Sam asked, skeptically.

"Yeah. You all seem really worried, and I know I wouldn't want to get lost in a place as big as this." Blaine replied.

"Well, alright, let's go then!" Artie cheered. Everyone hopped off of the bed and into the hallway, ready to start the search.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had school, but today I'm sick, so I spent all day typing this up for all of you.

So, what do you think about ND's object forms? If you want to know why they're what they are, just ask. :D


	9. Chapter 9

"Rory!" "Rory, where are you?" "C'mon, buddy, if you're just hiding, this isn't funny!" "Rory, yell out if you hear us!"

Everyone was yelling out his name as they walked through the halls of the castle, their calls echoing off of the high ceilings and walls. Blaine was calling out, too, but seeing as he didn't know what Rory looked like, his gaze mostly swept across the beautiful artwork and decorations lining the hallways.

However, the closer and closer the group got to the western wing of the castle, the more the little group became jittery and nervous.

"M-maybe we should turn back." Rachel stammered.

"Yeah, we probably should. We don't want-" Puck started to say, but was cut off by a rattling coming from a nearby suit of armor.

"Hello? Anybody out there?" a voice called out in a heavy Irish accent. Everyone immediately relaxed.

"Rory? Where are you?" Quinn called out, looking around the hallway.

"I think I'm stuck behind this suit of armor." Rory replied, the suit of armor rattling again. Blaine walked over to it, and peered behind it. A jack-in-the-box with a rather friendly-looking face looked back at him, smiling sheepishly. The box had somehow gotten trapped between the wall and the leg of the armor, so Blaine pulled on the suit until Rory was able to hop out from the small space.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm Rory, by the way." he told Blaine, who had fallen to the ground when he had let go of the armor.

"I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you, Rory." Blaine replied.

"Rory, how did you get trapped back there?" Tina asked.

"I thought I saw my missing button back there, but it turns out I was just seeing things." he explained. Blaine started tuning out the conversation, looking around the hallway that they were in. It was almost exactly the same as the one across the castle, where his room had been, but this part of the castle was much darker and colder.

A set of stairs led up into a heavily shadowed hallway, much, much darker than the rest of the place.

Blaine found himself standing and walking away from the group of friends, up the stairs, curious.

None of the group even noticed him leaving.

…

Blaine walked up into an even darker hallway, dust and ruined paintings everywhere he looked.

A single door stood at the end of the hallway, doors shut and a little menacing. Blaine walked right up to them and struggled a little before he managed to swing them open.

Inside the room, it was even colder, and the destruction Blaine had noticed in the hallway was all over the place. Paintings were torn out of their frames, the pictures ripped to shreds. Dust was everywhere, and mirrors lay shattered.

The only thing still together was an upturned vase covering a single, glowing, red rose in the back corner.

Blaine found himself drawn to the beautiful flower, hesitantly taking the few steps it took to close the distance between him and the rose. He placed his hands on the cover, intending to lift it up and get a closer look at it, when he heard a low, menacing growl behind him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" someone snarled. Blaine spun around, scared witless, to see Kurt standing there, a horrible look on his face, almost as if he were going to eat or kill Blaine right where he stood, like a monster in fairytales.

"I-I was j-just-" Blaine stammered as Kurt advanced, his footfalls heavy.

"You were just what? Breaking into my quarters? Trying to destroy the only thing sacred to me in the world?" Kurt sneered, showing a row of several very, very sharp teeth.

"I-I'm sorry!" Blaine cried, terrified.

"If you really were, YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE!" Kurt yelled. He stopped advancing, breathing raggedly.

"Get out. Get out of here and never come back. Or else I'll make you regret it." he ordered Blaine.

Blaine obeyed, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY. I got caught up in school and the new fic I'm writing, and I'm just so, so sorry it took me so long to update. If I ever do this again, GO TO MY TUMBLR AND YELL AT ME (link on my profile).

Also, please read my new fic (shameless self-promo). It's called 'Gone' and it's super angsty and I love it.


End file.
